


Beau and Royal Become Brothers

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: The moment Beau and Royal became brothers 2 days after Beau changed into a vampire. And it's shocking as the Cullen's will be affected by it.





	Beau and Royal Become Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Twilight or Life and Death. I own a few gender swapped names.

Beau returned from hunting. He had gone together with Archie due to him being a shocked. The Cullen's were impressed with me. Jessamine shook my hand. The same for Carine. Earnest gave him a fatherly hug and Edythe kissed him. Typically, Archie hugged him because his brother was always so excited and bubbly. Edythe kissed him like their wasn't tomorrow. What Eleanor did though had left him to thoughts. She put her hands into his neck and kissed him on the corner of his lips. That earned a growl from Edythe and a glare sent to her by Royal that surprised him.

He was walking just outside Royal and Eleanor's room when he heard sobbing. It was coming from Royal. Beau knew he had to find out what happened. He felt sad for Royal who still hadn't opened up to him. So he knocked the door. 

Royal can I come in? he replied shakingly

Yeah. He immediately opened the door and ran to hug him. Beau was surprised when he hugged back. 

What happened bro? He asked him and Royal said sadly. 

Eleanor. I looked at her in confusion. 

She's cheating on me. He said and Beau gasped. My big sister a cheater? He said shocked. 

Damn right. She's doing it for 50 years. And she thought I wouldn't notice but I had enough. He broke at the last part. 

Beau turned angry about Eleanor. Royal saw the look and his face that was a 'with who' look. 

She has been sleeping with all the male Volturi guard except Marcus and Chester. She has been with the Denali brothers Tanvir, Kirill and Ivan. She has been with Michael from the Irish coven. And with a Greek vampire named Ares. And now she wants you. He said sighing. 

Beau growled. The filthy slut. She will never have me. How dare she. We need to get her out. Ask for a divorce. Royal sobbed.

I love her. How can I do this?

You will. I will support you no matter what. If our family doesn't believe us, we will leave. Together. You, me and Edythe. And we will find your mate. 

Royal smiled. I treated you like a scum. I acted like an asshole. Why would you help me? 

Beau said firmly. Because you are my brother and you wanted to protect the family. 

Now let's go. I will end this.


End file.
